Doctor Who FFB S1E03 - The Twelve Doctors Part 1 - The Rift in Time
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Doctors is pulled through a rift in time and finds himself with all other incarnations except the tenth doctor. What is happening? find out why in The Twelve Doctors Part 2 coming soon...


THE TWELVE DOCTORS Part 1 – The Rift in Time (2016)

PROLOUGE

The Prequal to the Trip to Skaro. The Twelfth Doctor landed in his TARDIS on the north coast of the river thames in London. He exited the TARDIS and moved to the right of a stage in which they landed on. A crowd was there and they believed it to be a magic show. The presenter of the magic show came out from behind the curcain revealing non other than THE MASTER

CHAPTER ONE : THE MASTER

The doctor stared at his arch nemesis in disbelief it was him, behind he could ask his name, the presenter (the master) said, "I'm not who you think I am." he took off his top hat and placed it on the floor below and then went to shake the Doctor's hand. The doctor reacted quickly to the hand shake and went to slap his hand. The Master's hand dodged it of course but the Doctor wasn't pleased with the way the presenter (the master) was acting towards him. This wasn't missy, it was a previous incarnation of the doctor. The Incarnation of the master in which became the prime minister back in two thousand and seven.

The magic show ended and the Master took the Doctor and clara to back stage. He said quickly, "You really saved my career with your TARDIS doctor, thanks" The Master nodded to the doctor with a smirk.

"So you admit it?" the doctor replied.

"Yes, But you've changed since I last met, your an old man now doctor, last time you were a young thirty-seven year old running round the streets with your lazy companion, Martha and Donna. Now who is this rodent?"

"DON'T CALL CLARA A RODENT YOU RAT!" The Doctor exclaimed replying to the master's comment.

"fine" said the master in an unemotional way like a robot. He brought the doctor to a locked room. He unlocked all nineteen locks revealing...

CHAPTER TWO : THE WEEPING ANGEL

a weeping angel was behind the locked door, weak for sure but could still use its time travelling abilities. Clara went into investigate but she quickly disappeared. The doctor went beserk! He quickly too was hit by the angel, and after that... the door was locked by the master. This was his plan. Although the Doctor was surprised to see his past self, his eleven incarnation coming up to him. His version of Clara was waiting in his TARDIS whilst twelve's version of her found herself next to the eleventh doctor.

"Clara, I told you to wait in the TARDIS" he said to herself. She was confused and excited. She replied with, "Doctor, you've changed back..." the doctor was confused now. The twelfth doctor fell to the floor from the vortex rift which opened from the angel. The eleventh doctor knows what is happening...

CHAPTER THREE : THE DIMENSIONS

With a click of a finger, the Two Doctors find themselves in a new place, This time with a new face, the Ninth Doctor. "Fantastic" he yelled as the now three doctors travelled to another dimension. This time it was filled to the brim with Cybermen, Autons, Zygons you name it! But thats that, they were transported for a third next dimension was blank, empty you could say...

This dimension had a field, No flowers, no trees, and the sky was as white as clouds but no clouds were there. In the distance, a man playing cricket, it was the Fifth Doctor. The three current doctors ran over to him explaing what was happening. "The Rift in Time! Its opening! We'll be devoured" explained the Ninth Doctor, "Come with us"

"Like he said" the twelfth doctor smirked as the fifth doctor ran along with them back to where they started. But before they could get there, they were transported again...

The Third Doctor was minding his buisness in his TARDIS when the four of the current travelling doctors arrived. The Ninth, Twelfth, Fifth and Eleventh Doctors all exclaimed, "WE'RE YOU! THERE IS A RIFT! COME WITH US" but before the third doctor could answer, he was already travelling through the dimensions and rift in time.

CHAPTER FOUR : MEANWHILE...

Clara Oswald was left abandoned, No TARDIS, in modern day London. She didn't know anybody. A Kind Young Man, twenty five-ish years old came up to Clara, his name was Toby Kingston. He asked her if everything was okay and fine. But with Clara's status, she could use a cup of tea and some warmth as it was starting the pour with rain. She agreed to come with the man. But it wasn't a good idea.

As soon as she got inside the vechile, She was transported to a mysterious planet and tied up like some bait. And thats exactly what she was. A bait for the doctor. But who had taken her? Who was Toby Kingston? Find out soon...

CHAPTER FIVE : MORE DIMENSIONS

The Doctors Found themselves on in an Aztec temple alone. But shortly after, The First doctor came through into the room. He already had seen the third doctor, therefore he knew what was happening. They were transported into a dark black room, and next to them was a regenerating second doctor. The Fifth Doctor jumped into him, stopping his regeneration and then all of the doctors teleported once more.

The First, Second, Third, Fifth, Ninth, Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors transported into a beach. The Sixth Doctor was resting on a beach chair with Peri. The sixth doctor saw them and his mouth fell in suprise, he and the others was transported, leaving Peri behind! There was only a few doctors left. The Fourth, Seventh, Eighth and Tenth Doctors. And I guess the future thirteenth doctor.

The Fourth Doctor was on a boat near the nineteen ninety nine river thames. He too was transported along with the Seventh and Eight Doctors. They all travelled through many more dimensions, failing to find the tenth doctor or a way out of this rift. What can they do to escape?

THE END OF PART ONE


End file.
